Dinner and a Show!
by Cass-Tastic
Summary: Kakuzu only planned to take Hidan out to the movies, maybe catch a bite to eat, but it looks like Hidan had something else in mind.


Okay! Cass-tastic here! What's up? If you're actually reading this, I thank you so very, very much. And if there's any spelling errors or anything, I am really sorry about that too...No spell-check. (cries)

Anyways, it's rated M for a reason. A little KakuHida for meh Tobi-kun on MSN, she loves this pairing, and I thought she'd enjoy this little tid-bit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, else you would have already seen this somewhere!

* * *

Kakuzu had _almost _made it to sleep. But just as he began to drift off his phone by the couch set off scaring him so much he leapt from the peice of furniture and nearly crushed the communication device. Before destroying it though, he thought better and picked up the tormentor. "Hello?"

"Kuzu!" Hidan's sadistic voice filled his ears. "Guess what? I'm bored, can we go see a movie?" He whined.

"Hidan, you know I had to work till four in the morning!" he growled, flopping back on the couch.

"B-but..." Hidan whimpered, "Fine, I'll take someone else since you obviously don't want to spend time with me." He smiled on his end of the phone as he heard the older groan. "See you here in ten minutes!"

Kakuzu sighed as he hung up his phone and went to go change. Looks like he was going to see a movie.

Hidan jumped from his seat and sprang to his apartment door when he heard the knock. He swung the door open and grinned at the tall man standing before him. "Yay! You actually came!" the boy cheered, hugging the man. He looked up and examined his clothing. He had on a sleeve-less loose necked turtle neck that purposely covered his mouth and wore hood to cover his head.

"Oh, of course I came, jeeze. You thought I wouldn't?" he chuckled, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the boy. "Mhmm...Don't we look hot tonight." He complimented, checking the boy's outfit as well. He had on a tight sleeveless shirt as well, only no collar and some belly action goin on, and some very tight pants. They hugged his legs nicely and made him actually look like he _had_ an ass. "Ready?" In fact, those pants had to be the tightest pair of pants he had ever seen! "Christ's sake how can you breathe in those?"

"Hai!" He 'hmped' at the last part. "The same way _you_ can wear all that cover in fucking ninety degree weather." The shorter of the two slid past Kakuzu making sure their hips grinded for a short moment before he winked and walked down the hall daintily. He grinned as he heard Kakuzu gasp, then pad after him.

"S-so what movie are we going to see, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked as he tried to calm himself down.

"I dunno...I wanna see something scary!"  
"Dude...You cried because you wet yourself when we saw The Ring...What in hell's name makes you think I'm gonna take you to see a scary movie?"  
"Because I wanna!!"  
"No."

"B-but Kuku-kun!!"  
"What?"  
"I. Wanna. See. A. Scary. Movie." The shorter man jumped infront of Kakuzu, hands on his hips, and a very intimidating glare on his face.

"I see something scary right infront of me."  
"_**KAKUZU!**_"  
"Okay! Okay! I swear...Son of a-"  
"Bitch." Hidan finished with a scoff, but he wasn't merely finishing the sentence for him, he was directing that _to_ him. Before Kakuzu could retort though, a tall blue skinned man passed by making _"wpsh!"_ sound, and pretending to crack a whip.

* * *

The movie ended up being lame, and Kakuzu found it extremely funny, but Hidan was scared out of his wits and they had to leave early. As they left, Kakuzu sighed, his arm on the boy's shoulder, "Hey, we're outta there, you can stop crying now." He murmured to the shorter, bending down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. You know it's just a movie."

Hidan nodded, grabbing his stomach as it growled angerily. "E-excuse me!" He squeaked, looking up at the laughing Kakuzu with a small glare.

"Hungry babe?" he asked, smiling at the smaller who quickly nodded. "What sounds good?"

"Hmm...Greek food!" He cheered hugging Kakuzu.

"Greek? That's new for you."

"A friend recommended it. She's pretty fucking awesome." He grinned.

"...Is she now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Right, greek food then. Let's go." He opened the car door for him.

* * *

After the food, Kakuzu took Hidan back to his place where he complained about being scared, and asked Kakuzu to stay the night. "Your sleeping bag is in the closet in my room. Please please please...Pwease?" he begged, latching to the man's arm.

Kakuzu looked down at the innocent eyes that were plugged into the tiny body gripping him and groaned. He couldn't say no to that face. It was impossible. The cute pout, the oh-so-fake innocent eyes, and the whine. He even said _pwease_. The man sighed, "Fine Hidan, I'll stay the night." He mumbled, but smiled as he watched his tiny boyfriend jump with glee.

"Great! I'm gonna go grab a shower," he rushed off, chanting, "Sleep-over with Kuzu-kun! Sleep-over with Kuzu-kun!" as his skipped down the hall. Kakuzu sighed, heading into Hidan's room to make his sleeping arrangements. He heard the bathroom door close and he proceeded to the closet. He didn't hear the door re-open however, as he opened the closet door. A mountain of stuff attacked him, spilling over him and knocking his to the ground.

"Oh, look at the mess you've made!" a sultry voice said. Kakuzu turned and saw Hidan ...Naked, save for his loose towel, that dangled from his hips, now standing in the doorway. "Hmm?" He watched Kakuzu nervously pick up a pair of blach fuzzy hand-cuffs and then saw the blush on his face. The man looked back to Hidan.

"T-thought you were gr-grabbing a shower..." he stuttered, trying not to let his hungry eyes wander too much.

"I heard a crash." Hidan shrugged, slowly making his way into the room. "Hmm...Well...Now that you've got that stuff out...We might as well use it." He smirked as Kakuzu's eyebrows shot up and he stumbled up from the ground, only to fall backwards onto the bed. He gasped as Hidan crawled over him and straddled his hips.

"W-what are you doing?!" he groaned as the boy grounded down on him. "Hi-hidan...Stop..." he warned. He frowned as Hidan merely chuckled and slid his hands under his shirt. "Hidan!" he snapped, grabbing his wrists.

Hidan whimpered at the tight grip, tears springing to his eyes. "What?!" he growled, "Why do you always do this?! Am I not good enough??" his voice slowly got weaker. "You never want me...Ever..."

Kakuzu watched a tear roll down Hidan's cheek, and then another, and he sighed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the boy. "Shh...No, it's nothing like that, Hidan!" he said, hugging him close, inhaling the fresh scent of his hair. Little rat...He hadn't needed a shower, his hair had just been washed that morning! Kakuzu could smell it...He had just been looking for an excuse to get undressed.

"Then what is it?" he looked desperately to Kakuzu, gasping as the older caught him in a kiss. He moaned as a tongue invaded his mouth for a moment, wandering around curiously.

"I want you to be ready. Not just looking for a good romp. And you said you could wait for your eighteenth birthday. Remember, Hidan?" he asked, using his thumb to wipe away the boys tears. "Don't cry..."

Hidan bit his lip, "Yeah...I remember," he sighed, "But I am ready! And I'm not just after a 'romp'! I want you Kakuzu...I need you..." he whined, hands fisting Kakuzu's shirt. Kakuzu looked at him sypathetically and sighed.

"Fine. If it's what you want, love." He said, kissing Hidan's forehead. He turned, placing Hidan on the bed now, and moving so that he was over the teen, who was staring at him in shock.

"Really?" he asked, hoping Kakuzu wasn't just messing with him. The man nodded and his face lit up some. Kakuzu leaned down, gently kissing him, tongue trailing along his bottom lip, then sliding into the teen's willing mouth. He pressed himself down against Hidan, feeling the boy under him sliding his hands back under his shirt and feeling across his well toned stomach. Hidan moaned into the kiss as Kakuzu won the tongue-o-war and slid a leg between his, pressing against his groin.

As they broke for air, panting, Kakuzu trailed sloppy kisses down the teen's jaw and to his neck, stopping for a bit to nibble on his collar bone, eventually drawing a prick of blood, which he eagerly lapped up. Hidan arched up into him, feeling Kakuzu now teasing a taut nipple. "Oh...Jashin! Mhmm...Kuzu-kun..." he called into the room, his voice echoing off the walls.

The man kissed down his abdomen, his tongue stopping to dip into his navel before his fingers ghosted above the towel. Kakuzu bit his lip before undoing the loose towel and drawing the cloth cover from the boy's hips. Hidan shivered as the cold air hit his hardened member. He wasn't expecting a warm moist feeling to cover him suddenly though, and he cried out, his hips bucking up as his head lolled back. He felt Kakuzu gag for a moment and grab his hips, holding him to the bed. He panted as Kakuzu pulled off with a nasty look on his face and growled at him. "S-sorry." He whimpered.

The man sighed, shaking his head as he took the boy back into his mouth and sucked him hard, his tongue swirling over Hidan's cock. He heard Hidan moaning his name, and knew the boy was close. Hell, just listening to Hidan, Kakuzu's aching member was ready to release. Instead of finishing him off, he pulled away.

Hidan whined, looking at Kakuzu with a glare, but with his hazy, lust induced eyes, and slightly agape swollen lips, the boy wasn't very intimidating. Delicious, sure, molestable, hell yes, but no where near intimidating. Kakuzu chuckled, licking two of his own fingers, slickening them then pressing one to Hidan's tight entrance. The boy whimpered, tensing up and squeezing his eyes closed till he heard Kakuzu's voice.

"Relax." He said softly, "Trust me, this is going to hurt, but it'll hurt more if you tense up." He stroked the boy's thigh, making him shudder. Hidan nodded, taking a few deep breaths and relaxing as much as he could while Kakuzu applied his slickened finger to his entrance.

The man added a second finger after awhile, and then a third. When he had finished, Hidan was moaning in pleasure again and this time just whined when the fingers withdrew themselves. But when he felt Kakuzu's member pressed to his entrance, he whimpered, realizing how much bigger than him Kakuzu was. Kakuzu leaned over him and kissed him deeply as he pressed in, and stroked the teen's cock, hoping to soften the pain he knew was coming. He felt Hidan sob into the kiss and grip his shoulders and he stopped. He took a breath from the kiss, wiping Hidan's tears away.

"Shh..." he cooed, "Just relax babe." He spread the boy's legs farther and waited for him to calm down. After a few moment, Hidan took a deep breath.

"Go." He ordered, pressing down some on Kakuzu. It still hurt, but the pain was being covered up by waves of pleasure now as the man buried himself in Hidan. Hidan panted some as Kakuzu pulled back out to the tip, then plunged in hard and fast, stiking something that made Hidan scream in pleasure.

The man smirked, "Bingo." He grunted, thrusting into Hidan and hitting the same place again and again. Hidan vision was pure white, sizzling as heat flowed over him, making him shudder as he moaned the man's name over and over, finally calling, "I- I'm g- Fuck!" and cuming all between them. His muscels clenched down on Kakuzu making him groan and shoot his seed deep into the boy.

Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan, and rolled to the side of him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body and nuzzling against his neck. Hidan yawned almost immeadiatly, his eyes fluttering for a moment before he look up at the smiling Kakuzu. "Th-that was wonderful." He sighed in bliss.

With a final kiss to the forehead, Hidan let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep, pressed tight to his lover and boyfriend's chest. "Love you..." he murmured as he drifted off.

* * *

Thanks so much if you got to the end and didn't spew your guts! I know it sucked... . R&R if you find it in your hearts to pity me! 


End file.
